Ribonucleic acid (RNA) isolated from a variety of sources and subjected to modifications of the Kleinschmidt spreading technique is examined with the electron microscope. Length distributions and secondary structure are used to characterize molecules of viral and non- viral origin. Sources of RNA include oncornaviruses, cells, and a number of non-tumor animal viruses.